Azima
The Azima is a machine pistol available through the Tributo diario system, as a reward for logging in for 100 cumulative days. Its disparo alternativo ejects its magazine as a turret, firing at nearby enemies in all directions. Características This weapon deals primarily damage. Ventajas: *Good zoomed accuracy. *Comes with a and a polarity slot. *Very low recoil. *Good rate of fire. *High ammo pool and magazine size. *Good status chance for an automatic weapon. *Clip can be ejected early and act like an auto turret, shooting at enemies and applying status procs. *Has the second highest damage per bullet of all hitscan automatic pistols, after Akstiletto Prime. *Can cut enemies into pieces with normal and alt fire due to having majority slash damage, making it effective for Profanar. Desventajas: *Low base damage. *Low ammo efficiency. **Even worse when entire magazines are ejected at a time, using up to 75 ammo at a time. *The magazine, when fired via alt-fire flies at an arc, limiting its range. Adquisición *The Azima is exclusive to the Tributo diario system, and can only be attained after 100 accumulated log-ins. The Azima comes with its own weapon slot and a pre-installed Catalizador Orokin. Seconday Fire Properties *The Azima's secondary fire function is quite unique - upon use, the current magazine is launched from the gun as a disc-shaped turret of sorts. It will bounce around the environment briefly, settle to the ground, then levitate somewhat in preparation to firing. The ammo within the magazine is fired outwards in a circular pattern; once depleted, the turret explodes for effect. **For each bullet within the disc, 4 rounds are fired in plus "+" shape. The header of this shape rotates slowly as the disc fires. **Fully loaded, an unmodified Azima magazine-turret will fire for approximately 10 seconds. **The disc can be launched as long as there is at least one bullet left in the magazine. **The height of the disc's levitation is a fixed value, independent of the ammo within or dimensions of the containing room. **The disc is always aligned horizontally, regardless of the surrounding terrain. **Multiple discs may be active simultaneously. **Mods that increase fire rate, like Pistolero, will also increases the disc's fire rate. **Multidisparo mods like Difusión de cañón do not apply to the rounds fired by the disc; rather, they increase the number of discs deployed. **Bullets from the disc are not silenced by Suprimir. ***Deploying magazine-turrets will temporarily break Ivara's Merodear ability; however, she will recloak soon after, potentially while the disc is still firing. **The magazine-turret can be controlled via Ivara's Navegador ability. If multidisparo is in effect, only one instance will be controlled while the remaining disc will act normally. ***The disc's damage isn't affected by Navigator's damage multiplier. ***While controlled via Navigator, discs will not fire until the ability is disabled and the disc settles on the ground. ****This can be used to relocate the disc to a more strategic position. ****If the disc comes into contact with the ground but resumes travelling via Navigator, it will explode upon expiration or deactivation of Navigator, regardless of any ammunition it was loaded with. Consejos *The Azima has a high chance of cutting corpses into pieces. This makes the Azima an ideal candidate for a Desecrating Nekros to bring along, as the game considers the cut corpses as separate entities, essentially giving multiple corpses to Profanar from a single enemy and thus yielding more chances to create more drops. *It's recommended to use the disparo alternativo only if many enemies are nearby, because of the high ammo consumption of the disparo alternativo. *When using the disparo alternativo, aim high to shoot the disc at a further distance. **Or alternatively aim at the ground to place the disc right in front of you. * Try to avoid aiming for lockers, as the secondary fire might get stuck at the point of impact on the lockers. When this happens, it can easily lead to that secondary fire clip being wasted, as it will shoot the locker behind itself too, leading to a partially wasted magazine. ** The same goes, while not very common, for stairs. Seeing as stairs have small gaps between the steps, the secondary fire-clip can get stuck between a pair of steps, And launching it into MOA Mutalítico Escupebrea Tar will lock the clip in place, keeping it on the ground, rendering it mostly useless. *While the weapon consumes a lot of ammo it also has a large ammo reserve compared to other pistols, meaning that picking up pistol ammo can more effectively store up your reserve, making ammo mutation only needed for higher level missions where the weapon begins to kill enemies less often. *The clip will detonate when empty, dealing a moderate amount of blast damage. The range of this blast however is very small and only effective against tightly packed enemies, such as enemies in Vórtice. Curiosidades *The Azima's name likely stems from azimuth, whereas its design is based on a sundial. *The Azima is the second weapon in Warframe that uses piece(s) of itself as part of its damage output, the first being Helios's Desarmador which ejects parts of itself to damage enemies. *The Azima can only be linked in the chat by using brackets if the player owns the weapon. *The Azima's design may be based on the Cochran Turret Revolver de:Azima en:Azima Categoría:Recompensa por tributo diario